Cameron's Betrayal
by Sarah and Lozza
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS FINALLY UP! When Cameron gets caught how will the hospital react? Sequel to "Aussie Love" although you don't realy have to read it to understand this! please Review!
1. Are you concerned?

House stood, leaning on his tanned cane, holding the navy file in the other hand

House stood, leaning on his tanned cane, holding the navy file in the other hand. He put the file down to scan through the other test results.

"House, he's negative for _everything!_" Thirteen said, raising her voice. They had been trying to diagnose their patent for a few days and he was getting progressively worse.

The room was filled with all House's old and new employee's as his case was one of the most difficult yet.

"House, it's 1 in the morning and we've been at this all day! I'm leaving, c'mon Ally!" Chase said, getting up off his chair and gesturing to Cameron the door.  
"Yeah, bye."

House quickly limped after them, down the hall.

"Am I the only one concerned about a dying man?!" he asked. He shifted his weight from one leg, quickly to his bad leg and back. He pooped another Vicodin as Chase said,

"No, we're concerned, but we were more concerned when we weren't falling asleep! Now get out of the way so we can leave!" Chase replied, walking off. Cameron didn't want to get into a fight so she stayed back a little. House, however didn't care if he started yelling and woke up several patients.

"You never used to walk out on people-you probably learnt that form your old man!" House retaliated.

Chase stopped dead, turned around, walked back over to House and grabbed his cane before House could stop him.

"Give it," House said.

"No, I'll give it to you tomorrow if you let everyone else go home now."

House sighed. "You know I won't do that. Do you know how mad I'm gonna get at them if you take my cane away from me?"

Chase didn't care and walked off; still grasping the tan can in his left hand.

House, realizing he'd lost the battle to someone almost half his age, limped very slowly back into the office, holding his thigh.

"Go, home. You guys have done enough." He cursed Chase silently. He'd mastered the power of manipulation to well that even House had trouble stopping it.

Thirteen, Kutner, Taub and Foreman all sighed with relief and backed up their bags.

The next day at the office ran quite smoothly. Everyone had thought up new ideas during their sleep and they were all busy running tests throughout the day. However, each one came back negative. House and the rest of his team were growing impatient. At 2:45pm, everyone was sitting in the conference room, staring blankly at each other, except for Cameron and Chase, who were over by the coffee table, talking quietly enough that no one else could hear them.

Finally, after a good 10 minutes, House emerged with a piece of paper in his hand and placed it on the table as if it held the meaning of life.

"You can all gaze in awe at me after my coffee break," he said.

Chase was the first to look at the paper.

"Positive for Waardenburg Syndrome? He would've had to inherit that! His history indicates-" Chase began.

"Mother had some of the symptoms...before she was hit by a bus," House quickly replied, taking a sip from Cameron's coffee, which she scowled at.

Everyone stared blankly across the room; Chase looking at Forman, Forman looking at Kutner, Kutner looking at Thirteen, Thirteen looking at Taub, Taub looking at Cameron and Cameron looking at Chase. Eventually, all eyes rested on House.

"I'll start the treatment."

By 5:00pm, the office was a mess. Files were thrown across the room, coffee stirrers all placed on a saucer instead of in the bin and loose test results pilled on the desk. As House was cleaning his infamous whiteboard, the gorgeous (in House's secret opinion) Dean of Medicine entered his office.

"I hear you cured your patient..." She looked around the room. "Where is everyone?" she asked. Her voice sounded like musical birds on the first day of Spring; gentle with some life. Her voice was one of the many reasons – along with the twins – that House was grateful he had this job. He got to see her everyday and no one could stop him, He did find some pleasure in seeing her, even if she was ranting, although he'd never admit it.

House placed the duster on the glass table and turned to face her.

"Sent them home."

"Oh."

House picked up the red marker and drew a smiley face, but immediately rubbed it off.

"Wilson's coming over for dinner tonight – well, he's cooking – but do you wanna come as well?" He asked.

Cuddy was a little stunned. _House was asking her to come over?_ "Uh..Yeah sure."

"Great"

"Ok"

She left the office and walked back to her office so she could pack up for the night. House watched her walk down the hallway with that signature walk she has.


	2. Drinks & Memories

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wilson paced down House's lounge room.

"Why? Why did you invite her? You two hate each other!" He barked at House, who was sitting on the cushioned chair with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Will you relax? I let you invite Amber! I'm being flexible for once."

Wilson took a deep breath. "Did you tell her it was for your birthday?" he asked.

House chuckled. "Now that's too far! I think she knows though...What's your problem anyway?"

Wilson laughed sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's because she's my boss..._our _boss or the fact that she doesn't know about me and Amber yet!" He yelled.

"She knows"

"No, she doesn't"

"Yes, she does"

"I think not"

"I think so"

"I think...I'm not getting into this...but Cuddy is the only person you invited, right?" Wilson asked, stopping their little speech war.

"Well, Thirteen is the "new Cameron", so she already knew it was my birthday, so she'll probably drop by, and I'm not sure about the others. She'll probably force Kutner and Taub to come...What can I say! I'm a people person!" House added sarcastically.

Sure enough, 5 minutes later, Thirteen was positioned on his doorstep along with Kutner and Taub. She looked up at House and smiled.

"I heard it was your birthday today. Nice."

House grunted. "And you are here because?" he asked.

She produced a small envelope and handed it to him.

"From the three of us. Enjoy...And tell Wilson and the enormous vein popping out of his forehead that we say "hi", alright?"

"Sure...you guys wanna come in? Wilson's cooking."

A yell could be heard from behind him. "No, I'm not!"

Taub chuckled. He wondered how Wilson could put up with House everyday of the year.

"Sure," they all replied.

They finally saw House's place for the first time.

Thirteen looked around the room and her eyes eventually rested on the pile of folders next to the piano.

"_What a mess! How does he live here?"_

Similarly, Kutner and Taub also scanned the house.

"_Sweeeet! He plays the guitar and piano! Cool"_

"_Why would Wilson want to be here so many days of his life?"_

After serving drinks and many, many teasing arguments made by House and Wilson, there was a loud knock on the wooden door. House got up, grabbing his cane and went to answer it.

"Why hello there. How nice it is to see you."

Standing at the door were Cameron, Chase and Cuddy. Their outfits all seemed similar and House wondered whether they had planned it.

"House! I thought you told me you only invited Cuddy!" Wilson said, standing up from next to Amber (who had dropped by shortly after Thirteen, Kutner and Taub had arrived).

"I lied...What, I knew that those three – he pointed at his employees – would come! That would've been rude not to invite the two blondes!" He replied.

Cameron looked up. "Well, it's freezing out here so can we come in?"

House nodded and guided them all into his pig-sty of a house.

Wilson had ordered pizza and everyone hung around afterward, messing about on his variety of instruments. However they all learnt one thing: Chase was a very talented pianist with a brilliant voice.

"I didn't know you played!" Kutner said excitedly.

"I didn't know you could sing..." Cameron said, kissing his cheek, which most people flinched at.

Chase shrugged. "You never asked." That always seemed to be his answer to everything. "In fact, you guys don't' know anything about me!" He looked at Thirteen Kutner and Taub.

"Uh...We don't know anything about anyone at the moment-"

House limped into the lounge room, holding his beer. "Well this calls for a game of strip truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture!"

Amber, who had been enjoying Chase's amazing music, looked up.

"_Strip_ truth or dare ...ect, etc?"

House nodded. "If you answer 3 truths or 3 dares or 3 of anything else, you make someone remove a piece of clothing," he replied. No one thought he was serious until now.

Everyone gave looks of disagreement and obviously did not approve. House thought he should sweeten the deal.

"100 bucks to anyone who plays."

Kutner looked at him with a smile.

"And this is an annual thing?"

Wilson chuckled.

"Well, I'm in then."

Amber looked at him. "Sure, whatever. Me too!"

Everyone started agreeing then and all sat around the room.

"Ok, I'll start...Cameron, truth or dare?"

"Um..."

"Take your time...It's not like there's money on the line!"

Cameron looked at him.

"Wait, I don't know what the other's are!"

Thirteen thought this was taking a while.

"Ok. You know truth or dare, double dare is when u do a dare with the person who asked you the question, kiss is self-explanatory – you have to kiss some, love is pretty much the same, say someone you love/loved and torture can include tickling, pinching, pulling hair, punching and my personal favourite: making someone do 20 push-ups on a mattress etc..."

Cameron giggled. Oh, so much choice! I'll go with truth."

There were several cheers, most of which came from Wilson, who had had a _bit_ too much to drink, and Forman.

"Ok...oh! What basketball player did you date in high school?" House asked.

Cameron looked in disbelief. "I'm not answering that!"

"You have to!"

"Fine. Matt Davis. I was 15. He was 16"

" I'm sure he loved your pretty brown hair.

"Actually, I'm naturally blonde, idiot."

"Great. Moving on. Wilson you ask a question," House said.

Wilson looked bewildered. "Uh..Ok...I'm gonna pick on Cameron again...no, no...Chase. Um...choose..."

"Who would I have to kiss if i chose 'kiss'"?

House butted in. "Forman"

Forman put his hands up in defence "No way!"

Wilson sighed. "Aw, I wanted to see that...Ok...you can kiss Cameron."

Chase turned toward her. "What so ya say?"

"Does this earn us 2 points?"

"Nope"

"Oh well." Before Chase could turn back to face her, she grabbed him and kissed him. But when Wilson said they could stop...they didn't.

Everyone looked a little awkward, except for House, who was smiling so widely.

It took several minutes before House had to push his can between them to break them apart.

"That's enough kiddies! You went over the time limit so you each have to lose a piece of clothing.

"What!?" Cameron yelled.

"Relax, it's just a shoe!" Chase said, calming her down.

--

The room was filled with half-empty bottles of beer and random shoes from people who had been forced to take them off.

It had been a good 40 minutes before someone had lost a decent clothing item...it happened to be Chase's shirt.

As he took it off, Cuddy and Thirteen both opened their jaw.

"Wow," they muttered.

Chase looked down at the floor and smiled.

"Why...did you become a doctor...with a body like that?" asked Thirteen.

Chase laughed. "Let's just say there were a few people who weren't happy with me when I went to med school...My go! I choose...Forman!

Forman sighed. "Truth"

Amber butted in. "Why don't you, Chase and Cameron tell us all the important things that happened at PPTH before we arrived!"

"OOOO I like that!" answered Kutner, who was on his 3rd beer.

Cameron stood up and walked over to the bulk of the group, followed by Chase.

"Well, for me...House asked me out. Monster Trucks," said Cameron

Kutner faced House. "Like a date?"

Everyone chuckled. "Except for the "date" part. "They all answered. That had been House's response to the same question 4 years back.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"I'm, uh...Do you like monster trucks?" House asked.

Cameron looked at him, unsure …"I don't know what they are."

"Right...I got two tickets...Friday night."

Cameron looked shocked. "You are asking me to go with you?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

There was an awkward silence between them but eventually Cameron broke it.

"Like a…date?"

"Exactly. Except for the "date" part"

**End Flashback**

* * *

"How can you not know what Monster Trucks are?" Kutner asked Cameron.

Amber ignored him and asked, "Ok, what else?"

Chase thought. "Well, Vogler came and terrorised the hospital. Cameron quit 'coz of him."

Thirteen sounded like a teenager. "Really?" she asked.

Cameron nodded and moved on.

"Then to get me to come back, House agreed to go out with me again. See, back then, I actually liked him."

Thirteen laughed. "You go, girl!"

Wilson looked at her. "You've never said that before in your life, have you?"

"Not once."

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"I can't come back, I told you that."

"Wasn't listening."

"Right."

"You want me to listen to you more? I can do that."

"Right. I already accepted a position somewhere else."

"With who?"

"Yule, at Jefferson."

"Unaccept it."

"Why?"

"Because Yule is boring! He's pedantic and preachy. Because he's short. Because I want you to come back." House was growing impatient.

"Not good enough."

"Want more money? A car allowance, better parking space?"

"Dinner. And not just a meal between two colleagues. A date."

"You'll come back to work if I go out on a date with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, it's a deal."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Wilson gasped. "OH! And After Vogler left, Stacy came to the hospital. She stayed there as the hospital lawyer afterward."

"Who's Stacy?" Kutner asked.

"House's ex-wife, who he was still in love with," Cameron replied. She made little kissing noise which House ignored.

Taub looked at Wilson and then at House.

"No offence, but I can't believe someone married you!"

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"Dr. House, there's a patient."

"I'm outta here, take it up with Cuddy."

"Greg."

House looks to see Stacy, his ex-wife. "Hi, Stacy."

"How're you doing?"

"How am I doing? Well, the last five years have been like… you ever see those "Girls Gone Wild" videos?"

"Your life's been like that, or your life's been spent watching them? I have missed you."

"Is that why you're here?" Stacy shook her head and pulls out a file.

"I need your help."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Cameron looked at House. "I'm pretty sure you took way more Vicodin when she was there."

House scoffed. "Well, who are you to talk, miss 'Crystal Meth?'" House asked.

All eyes were on Cameron. "Oh, crap."

Chase sighed. "I'm not telling them," he told her.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Cameron and Chase are in the locker room, talking.

"Ativan will help settle you down." He hands her the pills and she takes them.

"Why are you so calm?"

"Not coming off meth helps...Last night probably shouldn't happen again"

"Do you think I want it to?"

"When two people have had sex, unless it sucks, if they can do it again, they're gonna do it again. And that's when things get complicated. And it didn't suck."

**End Flashback**

* * *

"It really didn't..." Chase whispered in Cameron's ear. She giggled.

Kutner held up his hand to Chase.

"Nice work, man! It really didn't suck?" he asked.

"I'm not answering that..." Chase replied.

Amber looked at Cuddy, who was fast asleep on the couch, next to House.

"What's the time?"

Wilson looked at his watch. "10:34."

Amber shrugged. "Never mind. Keep going."

"Oh, we went to Australia for a conference and met my siblings...Ali and I "enjoyed" that" Chase said and Cameron giggled.

Cameron leant forward to whisper something in his ear. "We shouldn't have called things off after that."

Thirteen interrupted them. "So, what else?"

"Well, except for Forman being House's boss for a while, nothing really...Oh, House go shot by some guy."

"Oh, my God! Were you alright?"

House looked at them and then showed them the entire scar the surgery left.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"You're an ass." Forman said

House continues. "I know. Where're you going?"

"This is either a toxin, infection, or an allergic reaction. I assume you gave him Epi, so that rules out allergies. Put him on antibiotics in case it's an infection, and if it's a toxin we'll keep him here overnight, let the swelling go down, and send him home. I'm going to the movies." As Forman is walking out, a man enters the office and looks around.

"Which one of you is House?" the man asks.

"Skinny brunette."

"No, that's Dr. Cameron." He replied

"I'm skinny. How do you know her name?"

"I was a patient of yours."

"Oh, well, if you want to leave the chocolates downstairs – " the man pulled out a gun and shoots House in the side. Cameron gasped, and as House collapsed against the whiteboard, the three teammates ran toward him.

"Stay! Stay away from him." He looks back to House, who is on the floor, the colour drained out of his face. "Shocking, isn't it? Who'd want to hurt you?"

**End Flashback**

* * *

House looked over to a sleeping Cuddy.

"And when I was better, she put me in a ketamine induced coma to make my leg better! All that time with no cane and no pills was heaven."

"Sorry that didn't work...so...Is that it?"

"No. Some stuck-up cop was after me coz i was mean to him in the clinic. He was gonna put me away in the slammer if i didn't go to rehab because my pills were turning me into some big, green monster etc etc or something along those lines...Of course, Mr. Self-Righteousness over here told Tritter that I had a problem.

"Huh?" Taub asked.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

Wilson and Tritter stood in House's office waiting for the man himself. As House walked in, Wilson started talking.

"Detective Tritter and I... we worked out a deal."

House couldn't really care less. "Already got a lawyer, get out of my office."

"I told him I didn't write those prescriptions."

House froze.

Tritter faced House. "I spoke with the DA, he agreed to two months in a rehab facility in exchange for a guilty plea."

" Get out of my office."

"No jail time." said Wilson. He couldn't understand why House wasn't satisfied.

"Right, so I should get locked up in some place I don't belong in order to avoid getting locked up in some other place I don't belong."

"I got you on forgery, fraud and on drugs—"

"No sanctions to the medical board."

"Um hmm, and you get your car back and your bank accounts and your precious tumour-ridden patients." Obviously House was not impressed.

"I did this to_ help_ you."

"Next Christmas, buy me a sweater."

"You punched out an employee; you nearly cut a little girl in half because you were too strung out..."

"I was in pain! You need to believe that I've got a problem so that your betrayal has the illusion of nobility, but you just selfishly—" Wilson was shocked.

Tritter stepped in, having had enough of House's nonsense.

"Knock it off. Look, I don't care why Doctor Wilson is doing this, and right now it makes no difference to you either, you need to deal with the reality of your current situation. You want to stand on principle, you end up in a cell, and you end up never practicing medicine again. So you got two choices - your principles, or your life."

"Get out of my office."

"The DA put a clock on the deal. You got three days to decide." Tritter walked out and House and Wilson are left in the office, bother angry at each other.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Everyone looked at Wilson.

"Why would you do that?" Taub asked.

"It was better in the long run."

"He's your best friend!"

Before Wilson could retaliate, Amber cut in.

"Leave James alone. He did what he thought was best and I bet it was hard so knock it off!"

Wilson smiled at his girlfriend who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

After an awkward silence, Kutner asked,

"Who'd ya punch?"

Chase raised his hand and continued on with the history.

"Nothing really happened after the judge told Tritter to leave House alone."

"Excuse me? What about my offer!?" Cameron asked Chase. She sounded like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted.

"Excuse me, I was trying to save us the embarrassment of our personal lives," Chase muttered.

"Are you saying that our personal lives are embarrassing?"

"No! I just...Oh fine I'll tell them."

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"Happy Valentine's Day." Chase said. He had walked up behind Cameron after getting off the elevator.

"A holiday that only applies to people who are already paired up. For everyone else it's Wednesday."

" Wow. Thank you for that dash of cold water."

Cameron shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong. I still think true love's out there it's just very far away. Possibly in another galaxy. We may need to develop faster than light travel before we can make contact." As they walk outside, Cameron says something that catches Chase's attention.

"So I'm thinking we should have sex."

"That makes sense." Chase is a little shocked.

"Despite the wisdom of pop songs, there's no point in putting our lives on hold 'til love comes along. We're both healthy and busy people. We work together so it's convenient."

" Like microwave pizza?"

"And of all the people I work with, you're the one I'm least likely to fall in love with."

"Like… microwave pizza."

" The point here is to make things simpler, not more complicated. Someday there'll be time to get serious about someone. Meanwhile, we already had sex once and didn't get weird about it. So…"

"I get it. I get it. So, what if I'm offended by your judgement."

"Then you're not the man I'm looking for"

**End flashback**

* * *

Thirteen looked at Cameron

"Good for you. Get him before someone else does.

Chase butted in. "Yeah, but then she broke up with me because she didn't want anything serious." He looked at Cameron. "Look where that got you!"

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Chase and Cameron walked outside after just saving a patient. "What?"

Chase looked at her. "I want more."

"I thought you were getting a little worn out, but..." Cameron replied, jokingly.

"That's not what I meant."

The smile on Cameron's face left. "I know. I was just hoping you'd take the hint and pretend you never said that."

"I want this to be more than it is."

"I thought we were clear." She looked a little teary.

"In the beginning, but you can't tell me you don'... "

"Yes, I can. And I don't. It was... fun. That's it."

She looked at him and sighed.

"And now it's over."

**End flashback**

* * *

Wilson looked at Cameron.

"Why would you do that? In all that time you two were together, you were both the happiest I'd seen you in a long time! And you just left him because he liked you?!" Wilson said, almost shouting (which woke up Cuddy)

"Don't yell at me! I did what I wanted and­-"

"Look how you turned out. You were both miserable for weeks!

Cameron lowered her voice. "That was none of your business."

They were both cut off by a mobile phone ringtone of "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects.

"Ali, stop changing my ringtone...Hello?"

"_Hey Rob, it's me_

"Oh, my God! Kyle, how's it going?

"_Just thought I'd let you know that we're coming over tomorrow."_

"What? Are you coming here? To New Jersey, here?"

"_Totally!  
_

"Come crash at my place when you land, okay?"

"_Thanks man, see ya tomorrow!"_

"Bye!"

Chase hung up the phone and punched the air.

"Guess what?" he got several questioning looks as he continued. "You guys remember Kyle?"

"No." House replied.

"My brother! Kyle and Tom and Jess?? Remember?"

"Have we met them?" Cuddy asked. She was still a little drowsy from her sleep.

Chase got up and paced around the room.

"Yeah! We went down to Australia for a conference 2 or 3 years back and met them. You got a long really well with Emily, Kyle's daughter!"

Cuddy got up. "Oh, my God, I remember them! Oh they were cool. So what about them?"

Chase paused. "They're flying over here tomorrow! They actually came!" Chase sat down again.

"Emily would be about 8 or 9 now. Oh, my God, I'm so glad they're coming!" Cameron gave Chase a hug and sat on his lap.

However, Thirteen, Taub, Kutner and Amber all looked puzzled.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Chase looked at them.

"Ok, I have 3 older siblings; Kyle, Tom and Jess. Kyle is 1 year older than me, Jess is 2 years older than me and Tom is 4 years older than me.

Thirteen was still aware of the fact that Chase didn't have a shirt on.

"Are Tom and Kyle as hot as you?"

Cameron glared at her. "They're okay, I guess...Geez, it's been ages since I saw them.

There was a comfortable silence and eventually Wilson got up.

"Well, its getting pretty late. We should go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Jimmy!" shouted House as Wilson and Amber walked down pathway outside his house.

"Yeah, we should get going too. Bye!" said Cameron as her and Chase stepped outside.

After about 30 minutes, everyone had left and House was, once again, alone in his filthy house.

* * *

Hey! thats that chapter! See that good-lookin button over there? the one that says "review"? please press it!!

-Lozza


	3. Cameron's Betrayal

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

House limped into the office at his usual time of 9:35. The new ducklings had grown used to his lateness and tried not to let it bother them. He sat on the edge of the desk and twiddled his cane between his fingers.

"There are...no cases...none...zip, zero, zilch...uh huh, nothing!"

"So...what do we do? I've got a tone of paperwork I should get started on but... I don't wanna do that," Chase said. He, Cameron (who was sitting on his lap again), Thirteen, Kutner, Taub and Forman were all in the conference room...doing nothing.

"No, stay...I have nothing to do," said Cameron. She held Chase's hand like a little girl and pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. "Well, there are probably patients in the ER but there are a lot of nurses there."

"Fine, I'll stay. If you insist," replied Chase. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her into a hug.

"Love you," he whispered as he kissed her.

Forman looked at them. "Cut the lovey-dovey crap you two. It's hard enough working with it but being around it in your spare time-"

"Dr. Chase? Do you remember us? I think we're related but..."

Chase looked up to where the voice was coming from, his arms still wrapped around Cameron. He suddenly went red.

"Oh...My...God! Didn't I tell you guys to meet me at my place?" Chase asked. He got up and looked at them, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you not happy to see us? Jeez, c'mon lets go and leave the anti-social ant away."

"Aw, c'mon guys, I'm kidding!"

They turned around. "We know! We lived with you for so long!"

Cameron butted in. "Hi. You remember us, right?"

"Of course! You're...you look like this doctor we do know but she was a brunette."

Cameron laughed. "That _was_ me. I got it died."

Thirteen raised her hand. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked.

Chase turned to face her and the other new fellows.

"Guys, this is Kyle, Jess and Tom. My brothers and sister. I told you about them." He had the widest grin on his face that looked similar to a 6-year-old.

Thirteen smiled. "Hi. Call me Remy or Thirteen. It doesn't really matter."

Kyle whispered something in Tom's ear. "Did 'hot girl' breed that chick?"

Tom, still gazing at her, whispered, "I think so...Wow!"

Jess turned the attention toward her. "So, your names are?" She looked at Kutner and Taub.

"Kutner"

"Chris Taub. It's nice to meet you."

Tom nodded. "Same here. Listen, as you guys are so obviously not doing anything, you wanna go grab a coffee or something?"

Thirteen smiled. "Thank you! I'd love to!" she looked at Kutner and Taub. "How 'bout you two?"

They both nodded and get up.

Cameron walked over to Chase, grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Sorry, I can't come. I have a department I should get back to." She gave Chase a kiss (which Kyle and Tom flinched at but Jess smiled at).

"See ya"

"Bye." Cameron walked out the office door, her long blonde hair swishing around her back.

As Chase turned around, he got 3 mischievous looks from his brothers and sister.

"So, how long have been going out with her?" asked Kyle.

Chase looked at him, the edges of his lips curving into a smile. "None of your business!"

Kyle, Tom, Jess, Chase, Thirteen, Kutner and Taub were all sitting in a cosy coffee shop down the street. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing; Chase was doing a crossword in one of the shop's magazines, Kutner was playing Tetris on his phone, Taub was drinking his coffee silently, Jess and Kyle were talking quietly about what they thought of the hospital which left Thirteen and Tom, who had immediately began chatting like two friends who had known each other since high school.

"So, House is really that big a jerk? I thought Rob was over-reacting!" said Tom. He and Thirteen both laughed.

"I'm serious! We did Secret Santa for some strange reason and he put his name in the draw 5 times! He's pathetic!" She took a sip from her coffee.

Tom smiled. "It's funny."

Thirteen tried hard not to let the coffee spill out of her mouth while she silently laughed. When she swallowed, she gave him a playful slap.

"It's not funny, it's annoying! He always makes fun of me!"

Kutner butted in. "Because you're bi."

Tom looked at her. "Really?"

"Does it matter?"

Tom shrugged. "Nope. I dated a girl who was gay."

"Seriously?" Thirteen giggled.

Tom raised his eyebrows and gulped down the remaining of his coffee.

"You guys should probably get back to work. We should do this again."

"Yeah, definitely!" Thirteen said.

Chase looked at his siblings. "Where are you guys gonna stay 'coz I can't have you staying at my place for 3 weeks."

Kyle looked at him questioningly. "We're staying at the house."

"The house?"

"Yeah, the house we have here."

Chase's jaw dropped. "You guys bought a _house_?"

Jess laughed. "No. It was the one dad left us. Remember?"

Chase looked down. "He didn't leave me anything..."

Jess, Tom and Kyle all looked at each other.

"Sure he did! It said "_To my dearest children, Jessica, Thomas and Ky-"_Oh, shit...Sorry man."

Chase stared into his coffee mug. "I can't believe he left you guys a house and I didn't get anything," he said quietly.

"Well, he was proud of you the most..." Tom stood up. "Well you can come over anytime you want. We better be off now then, and so should you."

Thirteen giggled, for some unknown reason, and stood up as well.

"Yeah, I'll call you and we'll do this again sometime."

"Yeah. Okay, see ya!"

--

As everyone was waiting in the conference room (except for Chase, who was helping his brothers and sister unpack in the house, and Cameron who was helping in the clinic), Kutner had been looking at Thirteen for a while. It made her uneasy.

"What?" she snapped.

"When...What did you mean by 'I'll call you'?"

"Well, I pick up a phone, press a few keys and it dials a number which someone answers on another telephone and we talk...why?" she said slowly.

"You...don't have his number...do you?"

"Yeah I do, I got it from him," she replied.

"What?"

"I got it from him," she repeated.

"No, I mean: What? He's Chase's brother!"

'So?"

"Why are you being so dense? He's Chase's brother, he's only here for a few weeks and its freaky!"

Thirteen didn't like where this conversation was going so she walked out, ignoring Kutner.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Clinic."

--

AS Thirteen arrived in the Clinic, something dawned on her.

"_Do I like this guy? No, I can't, he's just friendly."_

As she walked past an exam room, she stopped thinking. She saw Cameron. But Cameron wasn't alone. Thirteen leaned in closer to see through the gap in the almost-closed door. Cameron had her arms around the neck of a guy...who wasn't Chase. Thirteen was stunned. She just stood there, at the door, looking in. She felt an anvil being dropped on her chest as she slowly backed away form the door. She spun around and walked up to the nurses.

"Just pretend I wasn't here. I-I...um...got a page...yeah."

Thirteen swiftly left the Clinic before anyone could do anything.

She jabbed the elevator button and waited, tapping her foot.

"_Oh, my God. What the hell was Cameron thinking?"_

The elevator doors sprang apart and Thirteen almost jumped in, pressing the level 3 button.

Most of all, she thought about telling Chase.

--

Thirteen entered the conference room, made sure that Chase and House weren't there.

Kutner looked up from his book.

"Didn't you just leave?"

Thirteen ignored him. "Can you three boys keep a secret?"

Taub, Kutner and forman all nodded.

Thirteen sighed and at down.

"Okay, so I was walking into one of the exam rooms and...I saw Cameron making out with another guy...not Chase."

They were all stunned. There was about 3 minutes silence and then Kutner said,

"What are you gonna tell Chase?"

Thirteen looked at him sharply.

"I'm not gonna tell him. No one's gonna tell him! It'll break his heart!" she yelled.

"We have to tell him. He deserves to know," Forman said.

Thirteen looked through the galls table and at her feet.

"Well, I saw it so I should tell him."

Everyone was silent. No one knew how to tell Chase that his girlfriend just cheated on him.


	4. Let's Make a Deal

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chase strode into the office with a smile laced on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Forman. He didn't take his eyes off his medical journal though.

"No reason. I'm just glad I have _some_ family."

"Alright then," Thirteen replied. She didn't turn around from the coffee table.

"Are you guys okay? You all seem a little glum," Chase asked.

"Oh, we just...we need to talk to you."

Chase nodded and leant against the table. "What's up?"

Thirteen started. "I was in the clinic and...Kutner take it from here."

"Um...she saw...uh..."

Chase butted in "I hope the ends of the sentences are good!"

"Chase," Thirteen paused. "I saw Cameron with another guy in the clinic...I'm...sorry"

Chase looked down. "You mean, like..." he trailed off.

"Yeah...I'm so sorry, man," Kutner said. He patted Chase on the shoulder.

Chase sat down on a vacant chair.

"I...can't believe it...She wouldn't do that. She...She's Alison Cameron; the hospital saint. Never does anything wrong."

Taub rested his hand on Chase's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You should talk to her. Get this straightened out."

Chase sighed. "Yeah, I'll page her. You guys have done enough. Thanks for...telling me."

Thirteen, Kutner, Forman and Taub all exited the office in single file. Chase sat down and put his head in his hands. He felt like crying. It had taken him so long to get her to agree to go out with him. With this thought in his mind he reached for his pager.

"_Need u. Go to Drs. Lounge. RC"_

He grabbed his coat and headed for the lounge to wait for her.

--

Cameron sat on the small stool available for doctors in exam rooms. She was facing the man that Thirteen saw her with. Before she could say anything, her pager went off.

"Joe, I gotta get this, hold on," she said.

"Well, when am I gonna see you again?" Joe asked.

Cameron shrugged.

"Whenever, but I really have to get this. Bye, it was nice seeing you again."

She left the exam room and tried not to beat herself up.

"_So, I kissed him. It's no big deal. I'm sure Rob will understand. He's such a sweet guy…..How could I do this to him? No, no Alison, you just wanted to see him! Don't beat yourself up…"_ she entered the doctor's lounge and found Chase sitting on the couch, his jacket folded over his lap.

"Hi….We need to talk," he said.

Cameron walked in and sat down on the opposite lounge.

"What's up?"

Chase looked down as if he were ashamed of something.

"Well, I'm gonna get straight to the point……Thirteen saw you in……..the clinic with…….a guy….um,"

Cameron put her head in her hands. She felt tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at Chase's sparkling blue-green eyes. She felt a wave of unbelievable guilt pass through her like she was hollow. That is what she felt like. Hollow. No soul. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something to say.

"Rob…….I don't know why I-"

"I don't wanna know why……….I wanna know who he is," he said. Now that they had started talking, Cameron could see the hurt in his eyes.

Cameron couldn't at his face. "Do you remember me talking about my….late-husband's best friend? That was him…He….He came to the clinic because he had a sore leg and before I knew it, we were kissing…I don't know what happened….I'm sorry.

Cameron started again. "You have every right to end this, Rob. But before you do, just-"

"I'm not gonna end it."

Cameron stopped. "What? Y-You're not?" Cameron breathed out deep. "Thank God! But…why aren't you? I did something horrible!"

Chase smiled. "You're Cameron… He leaned in closer to her and spoke softly.

"It took me 3 years to get you to go out with me and I'm not about to throw that away. I love you."

She put her hands on his shoulders.

"So, are we good?"

Chase shook his head.

Cameron looked confused. "But you just said-"

"That I wasn't going to end it. We are still together….but we're not good."

He moved away from her and walked toward the door, grabbing his coat.

"Well, what do I have to do to…make it good?"

Chase shrugged. "Show me you're over him. Show me that you love me more than him."

"But I do!" she yelled.

"That's telling, not showing, Alison."


	5. Advice pt 1

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thirteen and Tom sat at a small table, both drinking sarsaparilla.

"So, what's Australia like?" Thirteen asked. She took a sip from her drink and smiled. She was always happier when she was around someone, especially Tom, who she had had a few drinks with before.

"Pretty much like everyone says. Hot, it never rains…but, I don't own a kangaroo. They're not that common from where I come from." He gave her a smile which was very similar to Chase's and made Thirteen giggled.

Thirteen looked at her watch.

"Oh, shoot! I've gotta get back to the hospital. I'll see later."

AS she got up to leave, Tom stood up to, faced her and kissed her. It was only for a little but it made Thirteen shiver.

"Bye"

--

Cameron barged into Cuddy's office. She noticed Cameron and ended her conversation on the phone.

"So, I'll…catch ya later. Bye."

Cuddy smiled and looked at Cameron.

"What's up?"

Cameron sighed. "I did something really stupid and I need a little help. I'd go to Thirteen but…I can't and I don't exactly like Amber."

"Oh, is this about you and the guy from the Clinic?"

Cameron looked shocked.

"How'd you know?"

"I have my sources."

Cameron looked away.

"Okay, so Thirteen told Chase-"

"Ha, what a bitch!"

" – and Chase told me that I had to show him that I'm over this guy."

Cuddy looked confused. "When were you ever…….under him?"

"No, he was my late-husband's best friend, the one I fell in love with…"

Cuddy caught on. "Okay"

"So, I don't know what to do! So, this is where you come in. Do you have any ideas?" Cameron asked. She took a deep breath and looked at Cuddy, who was thinking.

"I...don't know...Why'd you do it? I mean...you got this great guy who never looks twice at another woman and had been chasing after you since forever and...let's face it, you liked him, we could all tell-"

"Who's "we"?"

"House, Forman, Wilson and me. Anyway, he loves you so much and you just go and...go with some other guy who you got over ages ago. But I am really sorry to hear that you two had a fight...you guys are so cute!"

"Shut up! But he knows that I'm gonna chose him over Joe so I don't know what he's doing this for."

Cuddy sighed. "Well, I know why. I did the same thing in collage...I was dating House...surprise...he did the same thing you did but he was in college."

Cameron looked at her. "Oh, that makes me feel sooo much better. Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Well, he didn't know what to do so we broke up...Sorry, I can't help you." Cuddy looked sympathetic and patted Cameron's shoulder before walking toward her desk.

--

Chase sat slumped in the cushioned lounge chair at his sibling's new house. His blonde hair was messed up as if he just woke up and his t-shirt was crumpled. He held a beer in one hand and his phone in the other. _Should I call her? I want to but what if she isn't over this guy? What if she chooses him?_ He took another sip from his beer as his phone was grabbed from his grip.

"Don't call her, man."

Chase turned around to see Kyle, clutching his phone and chewing...something.

"If she wants to get back together with you, she has to make the first move, don't feel guilty."

Chase dropped his shoulders. "Well, what if she doesn't? What if she wants to be with this other guy?"

"Look. Give it...2 weeks and if she hasn't done much then...move on. If worse comes to worse, you can just break up with her. Move on."

Chase sighed. "But, I don't want to."

"I know...but you may have to."

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter!


	6. Advice pt 2

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

His fingers gently pressed the keys which produced the sound of 1000 musical chimes. His hands moved swiftly across the notes, careful not to touch the wrong thing. The sunlight from the window shined on his blonde hair and on the keys. The beautiful mood was interrupted by the crunch made by the wrong interval.

"Damn, Bloody accidentals in this piece. What the hell was Beethoven thinking?"

Chase sat at the piano in the house, his eyes narrowed at the small notes printed on the page.

"I swear that's a B flat!"

Kyle walked into the room and looked at him from behind.

"Yeah, you stuffed it."

"Shut up. And anyway, I'd like to see you play this."

Kyle changed the subject as he sat down on the leather chair next to the piano.

"Has Alison called yet?"

Chase looked down at the ebony and ivory keys.

"No," he said quietly. His eyes were hidden behind his blonde hair.

"Well, I know she's hot, but I think you could do a lot better than her."

Chase bolted up. "What?

"Well, if you're only with her because she's good looking-"

"It's not always about how people look! Only you'd think that. You know why? 'Cuz you're a pig! You only care about what people look like!" Chase shouted. "I've actually gotta talk to someone who has been through this!"

Chase stumbled up from the piano stool, almost knocking it over, and stormed out the house and down the driveway to his car. Starting his car hastily, Chase sped off to the hospital and arrived in world-record time.

He slammed his car door and stopped. He had arrived at the hospital but the reason he was there was still unknown to him. Chase leaned against his car door, taking a deep breath. _Where was he actually going? He couldn't go to House because House wouldn't care. Forman is too much of a jerk nowadays and he didn't really know anyone else, except Wilson. But Wilson...there's nothing wrong with Wilson. He's understanding, smart and he's been though the same thing...several times._

Chase thought about how to tell Wilson that he needed advice as he got in the elevator. 

"_Do I be straightforward? Or do I ask him what he did and don't mention anything about me?" _he thought.

Chase clutched the handle to the door firm but debated in his busy mind whether he should go in. All of a sudden, he found himself in Wilson's office, just staring.

"Chase, you okay?" Wilson asked. Chase smiled at him. He always had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair in a mess by the end of the day.

"Chase?"

Chase forgot about that and looked at Wilson.

"Can we talk?"

Wilson nodded and gestured toward the empty couch in his cluttered office.

"Ok...do you know about Cameron and me?"

Wilson nodded. "It's big hospital gossip now! Why?"

Chase flicked his tongue. "Well, I told her that she needed to prove to me that she was over this guy and-"

"Wait! He's an ex?" asked Wilson. This suddenly caught his attention.

"Well, not exactly. Joe is her late-husband's best friend and they fell in love but never did anything. Now he's married and...etcetera," replied Chase. He picked at the nail on his forefinger and faced Wilson.

"Ok, ok. And you want to know if you should do something?"

"Yeah," said Chase.

"Well, you shouldn't. She's the one who made the mistake. If nothing happens, maybe you should move on-"

"Everyone keeps saying that!" shouted Chase, as he stood up. He felt warm tears fill his eyes and tried so hard to keep them in. He bowed his head slightly and sat back down.

Wilson paused for a minute to think. He got up from his chair, making sure he didn't muddle up any files, and sat down on the couch next to Chase.

"Well, you could casually visit her and just talk. Maybe she's just nervous to do something because she's afraid of losing you."

Chase smiled. Wilson had some gift of making people feel better. He felt a tear glide down his cheek as Wilson patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fi-"

The door had swung open with such a force that it made Chase and Wilson jump.

It took them both a minute to understand why this had happened. House stood at the door, eyebrows raised at chase and Wilson.

"Well, you guys are halfway there- -

Wilson got up gave House a glare and shoved the old cripple out of his office.

"Fine. I'll leave you girls alone now," House shouted at the closed door

Chase breathed out heavily. "I really hate him."

House walked down the deserted clinic toward Cuddy's office. He looked through the glass doors and saw that she was only typing on the computer. He barged in, making her jump, and slammed his cane on her desk for effect.

"How may I help you, Dr. House?" she asked. She put on a fake smile that made House smile.

"I need you to open up a turn straight class up in the psyche ward. Wilson and Chase are pretty close and I need at least one straight friend."

Cuddy looked in his icy-blue eyes and smiled. "You have me, right?"

"You're more someone I annoy than a friend," relied House.

Cuddy giggled. "According to you, I think they're the same thing."

She got up off her chair and faced him. "Aren't they?"

"No!" said House. He took a small step closer for effect.

"Fine, but leave them alone. I need at least one employee to remain sane after working with you."

"What about you?" mocked House.

Cuddy glared at him playfully and before he could respond, she grabbed his cane. House pleaded with her to give it back but all she gave was an unsatisfied look annoyance. At least...before she smiled and placed his cane on her office chair.

"Give it"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Each time this went on, they moved slightly toward each other.

"Fine, here" House was getting a little to close for her liking.

"Thank you so what did you tell Cameron?"

"I told her about what you did in College. And how we broke up."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, it was really stupid." House suddenly got this urge to kiss her soft lips, he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. He was surprised when she started to kiss back. Her lips were just the same as those years in the grounds at college. They slowly broke apart and Cuddy whispered "I forgot you could do that."

"Yes I'm like a--"

Cuddy pressed one of her fingers against his lips and spoke "No more metaphors." She leans in a kisses him once again.


	7. Making up has never been easier!

The garden surrounding Cameron's building was magnificent. There were flowers of every type and the grass was always freshly mowed. Chase thought that some old lady must look after it for it to be that good. He took his mind away from the garden and focused on why he was walking up to Cameron's apartment. He had considered Wilson's advice and decided to go with it.

Knocking on the door, he could hear the news playing in the background. _That's so like her. _

Cameron opened the door for him and looked a little shocked.

"Is something wrong?"

Cameron shook her head. "No, no I just...wasn't expecting you to come."

Chase smiled and asked if he could come in.

"Listen, we need to talk...again," he started.

Cameron got 2 glasses of water and brought them over.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting down at the small, round table.

"I've missed you," he replied simply.

Cameron smiled and grabbed his hand. "I've missed you a lot and I know that you mightn't want to forgive me right now but I just thought you should know...I called Joe today and told him that if he came to the hospital again, to make sure I am not his doctor. I told him I don't want anything to do with him and that he's married and he is lucky I didn't tell his wife what he did."

Chase was speechless as Cameron continued.

"I also told him that I am in love with someone else. Someone...who is understanding and brilliant...and smart and...who would kick his ass if he were to meet him." She paused and looked in Chase's blue-green eyes, twisting her hair between her fingers.

"Oh, my...God," chase stuttered.

Cameron was full of joy as Chase leaned in towards her. He loved the taste of her lips, they were perfect. They locked into a close embrace. They were one once more.

Wilson had been at work sorting out paperwork for wis deceased patients since...forever. He slowly grew to ignore the clock and lost track of time when it was 8:30pm. His hand was stiff from constantly writing and his eyes were red.

As he finished one more batch of paperwork, he slid his hand through his brown hair and yawned. He figured he's better check the messages he'd ignore hours before

He looked on tthe screen and read:

_6 new messages_

"Oh, brilliant!" he said, sarcastically.

Opening the first one, he paused.

_Need u now. House_

Wilson continued to read through all the unread messages on his phone and found that they were all from the same person.

_Come now plz. House_

_Hello??_

_Im in desper8 need of ur help!!_

_I did something stupid...involving cuddy_

As he read the last one, he froze, and immediately dropped his phone on his desk, ran down the corridor and to House's office, where House was still sitting, tossing his red and grey ball up in the air.

The last message read:

_I kissed cuddy_

Wilson slammed open the door and stood with his head slightly forward, like he did when he was annoyed or confused.

"What the hell did you do?"

House caught the ball, paused for a moment, and faced him, swivelling on his chair.

"That depends on who we're talking about," he replied.

Wilson's jaw dropped. "You KISSED CUDDY!"

House put his finger on his chin. "Oh, that! Yeah I need your...advice on something..." House suddenly dropped the sarcasm and looked very serious and vulnerable. This surprised Wilson as he sat down at the other end of the desk.

"Sure. What's up?"

House sighed. He hated having to be open to people but he really needed help.

"I kissed her and now i don't know what to do." He was determined on not looking at Wilson as it was too embarrassing for him.

Wilson sat at his desk, wide-eyed at House. "Wow, you're actually talking to someone about it—"

The thing House hated most was when people made fun if him when he was vulnerable. That was why he hated being vulnerable; so that there was no opportunity for others to upset him. He immediately got up and limped as fast as he could out of his office and down the hall to the elevator.

"I hate it when he does that," he muttered to himself.

"HOUSE! Wait up!" Wilson shouted as he ran up behind his friend.

"I didn't mean that...Okay, so what actually happened?" he asked.

House limped into the elevator and popped another Vicodin.

"I kissed Cuddy," he answered simply.

Wilson looked shocked. "Wait, you...her...wow. Nice job!" Wilson chuckled at himself and even managed a smile out of House as the elevator doors slid shut.

They waited in silence for a while until Wilson started talking.

"So...what are you gonna do?"

House looked at him. "Nothing," was his reply.

"Wait...what, you can't do nothing! You like her and she likes you! Just go up to her and tell her how you feel."

"But I don't know how I feel!" House shouted. Wilson was glad the elevator doors were shut. "I've never felt...Nevermind." House yawned and tapped his cane rhythmically against the floor before getting out of the elevator.

"I'm leaving. Bye." House said. As he was leaving, he got a call on his cell. 'Sweet Child o' Mine' by Guns n' Roses rang throughout the hospital lobby.

"It's Chase," he told Wilson, who nodded.

House piked up the phone and grunted.

"What?...No I can't, I have plans that involve sitting down. Sorry...yeah, Wilson's here," House said into the phone.

"Chase wants to talk to you."

He handed Wilson the phone and Wilson answered.

"Hey...um...we can come—" at this point, House made many rude hand gestures and mouthed very, very bad words at Wilson which he ignored.

"—we'll be there...6pm...okay, see ya." Wilson closed the flip phone and handed it back to House.

"We're going"

House's jaw dropped. "No, we're not!"

"Kyle, Jess and Tom are leaving tomorrow and they're having a goodbye party...and it's Thirteen's birthday."

House shrugged. "I suppose. I mean, when you're bisexual employee has a birthday, I have to be there!" House and Wilson chuckled and walked out of the hospital lobby and into the cold night air.


	8. You speak French?

Hi...etc...etc..I hope you enjoy chapter 8, the two people who have review! (well, at the moment...) You made my day!

Just for security reasons, I must repeat myself: I own nothing whatsoever...etc...etc...ahhhh...horroay!

* * *

Cameron hadn't been in the Chase house in the centre of teh city enough and she was surprised when she walked in. The doorway was surrounded by lush green indoor plants and photographs of Australia. The hallway lead to a massive room which Cameron assumed was the living room. As she walked further and further into the house, she could hear music.

"What the..."

The room after the living room held every musical instrument that Cameron knew of. But what she was more surprised of was _who_ was in the room. House and Wilson were already there, sitting on the leather couch, drinking beer and Chase was sitting at the piano, playing another song with Kyle next to him on the guitar.

They heard Cameron's footsteps and turned around to face her.

"Hey," she smiled. Chase got up from the piano, pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Hey," he said, his arms wrapped around her waist. She giggled and looked over to where House and Wilson were sitting. House had a look of disgust on his face and pretended to put his fingers down his throat, which made everyone laugh, while Wilson merely smiled, glad that they had made up.

Kyle turned the attention away from them for a moment.

"so, who is actually coming tonight?"

Chase shrugged. "The usual crowd: Forman, Kutner, Taub, Cuddy and the Birthday girl," he replied. At the mention of Cuddy's name, House bit his lip. Wilson looked at him, trying to ignore the wayChase was holding Cameron.

"I invited Amber. I hope that's ok..."

Chase nodded and walked into the kitchen while shouting,

"Where's Jess and Tom?" He walked over to the cream coloured cabinet, pulled out a glass and filled it with water.

Kyle shouted back to him, "They're getting something up at the shops."

As Chase walked back to join the group, there was a loud knock on the door. Chase sighed, having to get up again, and went to open the door.

"Hey! How are you?" Cameron heard him say.

"I'm pretty good...Who else is here?" she heard the visitor ask, which she recognised a Cuddy.

Chase and Cuddy joined them in the room and sat down.

"See for yourself," Chase told her.

Cuddy scanned the room and her gaze settled on House...well, House's magnificent blue eyes. He was tapping his cane against the floor and staring out the window. Cuddy had to smile to herself; he was good-looking.

Shaking off her thoughts, looked over to Kyle.

"I didn't know you played the guitar."

Kyle laughed. "You don't know much about us as it is."

He turned to Chase and spoke in French.

"personnes américaines stupides! Ne savez rien!" Kyle said.

"Merci! Je dois travailler avec eux!" Chase replied.

Everyone was stunned. _They spoke French? _

"You speak French!?" Wilson asked.

Cameron smiled devilishly.

"That's so hot."

Chase turned a deep shared of red. "Thanks for that," he said.

Cameron put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You're welcome!"

There was a loud banging at the door and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just a minute!" he yelled. He got up and ran to the door where loud knocks could be heard.

"Hey! Happy Birthday!" Chase said to Thirteen, who had arrived with Kutner Forman.

"Thanks!" she replied. She had let her long brown hair out and was wearing a black singlet top with jeans. "Forman and Taub couldn't come because our patient went into cardiac arrest and...yeah." She waved her hands around her head and followed Chase.

Chase took them into the room where everyone else was and sat down next to Cameron, who placed her head back on his shoulder.

"Chase can speak French!" Cameron told the new arrivals after they had settled.

"Really?" asked Thirteen.

Chase smiled. "joyeux anniversaire...that means "happy birthday"," he told Thirteen.

"How sweet," she told him. She smiled and relaxed back on the chair. This was exactly how she wanted to spend her birthday; with people who actually cared about her (even if they didn't show it) and being talked to in French (well, it's a slight exaggeration, but so what?)

Chase jumped up. "Oh! You need presents!" Cameron giggled over Chase being so excited about a birthday.

"I do not!" Thirteen playfully yelled back. She thought and changed her mind. "Well, if you have them..." everyone laughed, even House who was sitting a great distance from Cuddy.

As Chase went to grab some of Thirteen's gifts, House signalled to Wilson to meet him in the kitchen.

"What's up? Wilson asked him as they walked.

"Is it too obvious that I'm avoiding her?" House asked.

"A little. Just go up to her and tell her you like her... Maybe she likes you, you never know!"

House raised his hands. "But I don't like her!" he yelled.

Cuddy heard yelling coming from the kitchen and called out.

"Is everything okay?"

"Perfect as can be!" House shouted back to her.

Cuddy looked down and then returned to her conversation with Kyle, Cameron and Kutner. They were trying to get information out of Kyle about his and his siblings childhood but, much like Chase, refused to reveal anything.

"Oh come on Kyle! Okay, at least explain to me how chase got that tattoo?" Cameron asked Kyle.

Everyone cocked their heads. "What tattoo?"

He's got a t tattoo on the small of his back...Did he not tell you?" Cameron asked. Now she was confused.

"No" Kyle mumbled. Then he shouted. "Rob! C'm here a minute!"

Chase returned holding 3 small boxes.

"The presents can wait...I didn't know you had a tattoo?" Thirteen told him.

Chase swallowed hard. "Oh...um, yeah...it's nothing just forget about it," he answered.

Thirteen insisted. "C'mon! Tell us! It'll be my birthday treat!"

"Fine!" He yelled. Everyone was a little shocked, not having heard Chase yell in a while.

He sighed. "I was fifteen...Dad...—"

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Robert casually walked down the stairs and came to a stop. When he heard yelling coming from the kitchen he turned around and sprinted back up the stairs, two at a time.

He ran into his room and locked his door, but wanted to listen to the conversion so he put his ear against the door.

"Rowan! I do not have a problem! The only problem I have is that my husband is never home at night!"

"That's not true and yes, you _do_ have a problem. You don't need alcohol to solve all your worries!" Rowan yelled.

Robert heard smashing glass coming from downstairs and he squeezed his eyes together, trying not to cry.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! WE HAVE 4 CHILDREN AND YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN THERE TO WATCH THEM GROW UP! YOU'RE TOO BUSY WITH YOUR NEW FAMILY!" Robert had heard enough. He was tired of them fighting at 2 in the morning through to 5 in the evening. He was tired of coming home to empty bottles of gin and witnessing his mum popping prescription pills in the kitchen.

He got up and grabbed his backpack, shoved 2 changes of clothes, socks, some of his school books, his wallet and phone in and opened the door quietly. Making sure no one was in the hall he sprinted down the stairs and slipped out the back door. He ran at full speed down the road, tripping over sticks and other things that got in his way but never looking back. He hated that place. Visual images of his mum lying on the couch, drinking out of that bottle ran through his mind as tears began to flood his face. He reached the end of the road, turned left and kept running.

"Anywhere is better than there," he mumbled to himself...

**End Flashback**

* * *

"—after about 2 weeks, I found this little shop that was owned by this guy I knew. It was a tattoo parlour. He told me he would help me out as long as I got a tattoo 'cuz he needed the money."

Everyone sat in silence.

Cameron's eyes were welled with tears. She swallowed hard and managed to look at him.

"I...had no idea..."

Chase shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

Wilson was on the verge of tears but somehow managed to keep them back as he asked,

"So...you lived...on the streets?"

Chase nodded and Kyle froze.

"Why...didn't you...tell anyone? When I got homw that night, mum and dad where asking me if I'd seen you and we went looking all down the street!"

Chase stood up. "What time did you get home?"

"11:30, why?"

"I remember leaving at 5 o'clock in the afternoon. That's why I left. No one new I was gone for 6 and a half hours! They were slack parents...sorry, they weren't even parents!" He turned on the bal of his foot and walked to teh kitchen. Cameron followed him.

"Rob, listen...I wasn't there during your childhood but all I can say is that you gotta leave it behind. Can we just forget about that for now and focuse on Thirteen's birthday?" She grabbed his hand and held it against her chest. Her smile made him melt as he leaned in to kiss her.


	9. Giving Presents

Chapter 9

After a while, everyone had gotten too drunk to remember Chase's story and all started to relax. Chase and House were seeing who could do the most shots while everyone was cheering them on. So far, House was down by 3 shots.

After House got to 9, he finally raised a hand in defeat.

"I never thought I would.....saythis...butIreally....cantdrinkmuchmore.....andnow.....I'mslurring.....yeah..."

Cuddy giggled and emptied her glass as well. Chase downed his 12th shot and stood up, and falling down onto the couch again.

"Well, what can I say?! Aussie's hold their alcohol well!" he smiled and yawned.

"OOO we have to get your presents," he told Thirteen. Thirteen jumped up and followed him (more like helped him walk to the kitchen where all the gifts were.

Chase strutted back, his jeans riding way below his waist so that you could see his boxers (which made Cameron smile) holding 9 presents at least.

"Ok...this one is from House...and Wilson." Chase handed Thirteen a card with a purple envelop.

"Wilson chose it so it would be more girly......I thought it would be better if I wrote it," House told her.

Thirteen opened it and read the message aloud,

"Thirteen,

Happy Birthday Grandma! It's better to be over the hill......then buried under it! Best wishes, House and Dork-zilla (Wilson)."

Thirteen laughed and then looked at House. "I'm younger than you!" House shrugged and then looked at the card.

Thirteen looked back down at the card and pulled out a $30 book voucher.

"Thank you so much!" she said, giving them both a hug, which they found weird but remembered that she was drunk.

After opening many more boxes, Chase handed her the last one which was a small box, wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon.

"I think the one is from Tom....where is he, anyway?" Chase asked his brother.

"We forgot to buy ice-cream when we went to the shops so he went back to get some. He'll be back soon."

Thirteen started at the little box before House yelled at her to open it.

"Okay, okay!"She yelled back. Undoing the red ribbon, she tried to open the wrapping without breaking it.

"Don't bother. Tom is the king of sticky tape; you'll be here forever," Chase told her, dropping his shoulders before looking at his watch.

Thirteen took Chase's advice and ripped open the wrapping. She sat staring at the gold print on the box inside.

_  
New Jersey Jewellers_

She looked suspicious and opened the box before staring at the contents inside.

"Oh, my God! He remembered!" she screamed. Everyone looked at her quizzically. She took out a gold necklace and held it in her hand.

"We were walking past this place and I saw it in the window and told him it was just like the one my mom had...before she died....I cannot believe he remembered!"

Cameron sat back in her chair. "That must have cost a fortune!"

Chase chuckled. "Well, Kyle, don't you remember when he fell in love with that surfer-girl from high school and bought her that really stupid surfboard that she loved?"

Kyle stared at him, open mouth, and was then joined by everyone else, including Thirteen.

"What!? In love with?" She asked. "Tom isn't in love with me!"

Chase opened his mouth but couldn't actually speak. All that came out were really odd sounds that sounded like a toaster wrapped in alfoil being thrown down the stairs.

Thirteen, still grasping the necklace , stood up. "Where is he?" she asked.

Kyle pointed down the hall to where Tom was walking.

She walked up to him and stood right infront of him. Everyone was peering at the two.

"You love me?" she asked Tom.

Tom laughed. "What gave you that id-" he was cut off. Thirteen had jumped up to his height and kissed him. Cameron and Cuddy happily sighed while all the men just turned away from them.

Thirteen let go of him and hugged him.

"I love you too."

Tom looked at her. "I probably wouldn't say that."

Thirteen looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, remember?"

Thirteen felt a real-life anvil topple on her chest. "Oh.....Kay...."

Tom held her and took her into another room.

"Listen, Rem, I do love you, but we can't do anything. I live on the opposite side of the world, you know, and then one day when I'm not here, you meet this guy....or girl, whatever.....whose really good looking and nice and you get so caught up with him that you forget about us and.....I'll probably do the same thing."

Thirteen looked down, still holding his hand. "That won't happen. And.....I don't want you to leave."

She was quietly sobbing, resting her head in his chest. Tom placed his and on her head on sighed.

"Why don't you and I ditch these loser's and go out somewhere?" he whispered. Thirteen got off his chest and looked up at him. She nodded, wiping her eyes with her hand.

Tom smiled, went to tell the others that they were leaving and walked down the street with Thirteen.


End file.
